


Hamilsibs Go To College

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [48]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Embarassment, Fluff, Food Trucks, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen, Music, Older siblings, Pranks, choir, frat party, older siblings are pain, sight reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Every bird has to leave the nest, this is what happens when the Hamiltons go to college.





	1. Oh Brother...

To say Jamie Hamilton had been excited to go to Columbia was an understatement, as soon as the family had returned from their trip from Colorado he had begun packing up for college. It had all changed the day that his father had called him and his older brother AJ into his office to given them "an important talk" whatever that was supposed to mean.

AJ had entered his dad's office, slightly concerned. Usually they weren't allowed in the office, so being asked into it was a little worrisome. The last time he'd been so worried about going into his dad's office was when he'd come out. Jamie had no such misgivings and he was still cheerful when they went into the office. 

"What's up, dad?" AJ asked. 

Alex steepled his fingers under his chin and watched his sons take a seat. 

"So," he said, "Jamie's going to Columbia."

"Yeah," answered Jamie, practically bouncing in his chair. 

"That's where you are, AJ."

AJ chuckled slightly, "Yes."

"Now, I love your brother," Alex started, "but I'll admit that he's a little young for his age and I'm a bit...wary about his being so far away from us."

"I'm right here, you know," Jamie grumbled, his cheerful mood was starting to deflate. He didn't like where this was going.

AJ tried to stifle a laugh, but he failed.

"Hush!" Jamie elbowed his older brother.

"Hey knock it off you two," Alex intervened before they could continue.

AJ and Jamie quit their bickering and leaned back in their chairs with their arms crossed.

"I'm being serious," Alex continued, "Jamie college is a big deal and..."

"Daaaaad," Jamie groaned, "I know."

"I just think it would be a good idea if AJ could keep an eye on you," Alex added.

"Seriously?!"

"Sure," AJ smirked.

"No, please," Jamie moaned, "please don't let him do this. I'm grown up, I can handle going to college without AJ watching over me like a fairy godmother!"

"I prefer guardian angel," said AJ, grinning.

"Shush you!" Jamie practically growled, "do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?"

"Oh don't worry little bro," AJ was grinning, "it'll be just fine, I'll do what dad asks and watch out for you"

Jamie groaned.

"It's okay," AJ continued, "you'll hardly even notice I'm there."

\----------

As the time finally came for the Big Move, as Jamie had come to think of it, he could only hope that AJ would have forgotten about the talk with their dad.

Having settled into the dorm (with help from his mother, she was the master of organizing everything in the small space having done this three times before). Jamie flopped onto the bed, so far everything had been delightfully AJ free.

He hoped the day would stay that way, considering that he had signed up for various freshman orientation sessions. Speaking of which, it was time to go to his tour of the library. When he found the tour group, his luck ran out. The person leading the tour was none other than AJ, who grinned and waved when he saw Jamie standing amongst the group.

"Well hello little bro," AJ grinned, the other students there began to laugh.

Jamie turned bright red, he was certain that if he'd been at school with any of his other siblings it would be nowhere near as humiliating as this was. Jamie hoped that would be it, but he was sorely mistaken. AJ kept making little comments here and there, alluding to Jamie's most embarrassing habits.

"You didn't forget Bun-Bun did you?" AJ made mention to the stuffed rabbit Grandma Kitty had gotten for Jamie when he was three, "I know hard it is for you to sleep without him."

"Shut up," Jamie spoke through gritted teeth.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, little brother," AJ said placatingly, "Lots of people need their favorite stuffed animal to sleep."

The other students began to laugh more.

"Mom made sure to fix that tear in his ear, right?" AJ raised his brow.

This was one of the things Jamie hated about having to share a room with his brother, he knew everything he could humiliate him with. He couldn't help but think how lucky Angie was she never had to do that, but she was also the one who made annoying AJ an art form.

"This cannot be happening," Jamie whispered to himself, "I'll never be able to talk to these people ever again."

He hastily beat a retreat when the library tour was over. Thankfully, AJ wasn't at any of the other freshman events that day, but Jamie knew it was too much to hope that they wouldn't see each other on campus again soon enough.

And for awhile this held true, Jamie began to breath easy knowing he didn't have to hope AJ wasn't waiting for him around every corner with yet another embarrassing story to tell. Perhaps he'd had his fun and actually decided to back off, do his "watching" from the sidelines.

Jamie grinned and walked to class feeling triumphant, there was no way AJ could possibly ruin this feeling.

A girl in class kept catching his eye and when he smiled flirtatiously at her, she returned it. He barely listened to the professor's welcome to class lecture--not that it mattered, this was a required level 1 English class and Jamie has basically already learned this stuff from Philip--he was so focused on that girl. After class, he and the girl ended up walking side by side out into the quad. 

"So," Jamie said, "English Lit. Lots of books to read."

"Yeah," the girl agreed, a smile playing on her lips, "but I'm an English major, so I don't mind. I'm Caity by the way."

"Jamie," he introduced, holding out a hand, "I'm still undeclared."

The girl shook his hand and Jamie gallantly kissed her knuckles. She giggled. He was feeling great, about to suggest that they go grab a coffee before their respective next classes, when a very familiar hand clapped down on his shoulder and Jamie nearly groaned.

"Well hello."

Jamie was almost certain he could hear AJ smirking behind him.

"Pulling out dad's signature move I see," AJ continued, "good choice."

Caity was looking slightly concerned now, although she hadn't removed her hand from Jamie's grip yet so that was a good sign. 

"Yeah, I used that once or twice," said AJ, "when I was looking for a little action. Nothing long term, of course."

"Oh my god, were you looking for a one night stand?" Caity asked, pulling her hand away, "I just met you!"

"No...wait...that's not," Jamie floundered, "My brother's just trying to..."

It was too late, Caity was gone.

"What the fuck?" Jamie turned in his older brother, "I mean seriously what the fuck?"

"The look on your face," cackled AJ, "Priceless!"

Jamie fumed then tentatively asked, "Did you really use that move to get one night stands?"

AJ scoffed, "No. I don't do one night stands. Never have, never will. Although, if it is something you're thinking about..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom, giving it to Jamie, "Stay safe. And that's some real advice."

Jamie flushed, noticing that there were people still watching and stuffed it rapidly in his pocket. 

"See ya, bro!" AJ called as he walked away.

It was official, AJ was driving Jamie nuts and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it, he had already promised himself to talk to his father as soon he came home from break.

 

That was still a few weeks away, so Jamie was trying as hard as he could to ignore AJ as much as possible. He had just finished his required math class and was walking towards the library, passing by the area where the food trucks congregated when he heard someone calling his name. 

"Jamie, hey over here!"

He turned and saw Eli waving at him from one of the trucks. 

"Hey Eli," Jamie greeted, walking over. 

This was the only time he would risk seeing AJ, but Jamie liked Eli and would never turn down a chance to taste his amazing cooking. 

"Try this," Eli requested, handing over a plastic fork. 

Speared on the fork was a round object with a reddish brown sauce. 

"What is it?" Jamie asked, sticking it in his light without waiting for an answer. 

"Barbecue falafel," Eli answered, "I'm experimenting with sauces. Thoughts?"

Jamie took a bite and chewed thoughtfully, "I would recommend more of a Carolina style barbecue for a nice tang."

 

Eli made a note and handed over another falafel, this one with yellowish sauce. 

"Honey mustard," said Eli, "So how's your first semester been?"

 

"Your boyfriend is making me insane," Jamie grumbled before taking another bite.

Eli sighed, "Oh no. What's he doing."

"Being a nuisance," said Jamie through his mouthful, "This is delicious, by the way."

"You want me to talk to him?" Eli leaned on the counter.

"Could you?" Jamie asked, brightening, "Normally I'd say no, but I'm kind of desperate at this point."

"I'll see what I can do," Eli smiled.

"You're the best!" Jamie said, then asked coyly, "One more falafel for the road?"

Eli shook his head fondly and handed over another falafel. It had no sauce but there were green pieces in it. 

"With pickles," said Eli, "Enjoy."

 

\----------

Jamie startled slightly when something thumped on the table. He was sitting in the Student Union reading for class and looked up to see AJ standing there. The thing that made the thump was a takeaway container from a nearby Chinese restaurant and Jamie eyed it warily. 

"It has been brought to my attention that I've been being a bit of a dick to you," AJ said. 

Jamie snorted, "A bit?"

"Okay fine, a lot," scowled AJ, "Will you just let me apologize?"

"I'm listening," Jamie prompted.

 

"I may have taken what dad said a little too far," AJ sighed.

Jamie was about to fire back with something snarky but a sharp look from AJ and he held his tongue.

"The truth of the matter is," AJ continued, "I care, okay? I care about you and I want you to do well here. It's not my fault that teasing is the only way our older siblings showed me that. And maybe I went too far," at a look from Jamie he amended, "I definitely went too far and I'm sorry."

Jamie let out a huff, despite their parents many attempts teasing and annoying behaviors were rife at the Hamilton household. How the hell Angie and Philip got on so well he had no idea.

"I got you your favorite," AJ nudged the takeout closer to him, "chicken kung pao."

Jamie gingerly reached for the container eyeing AJ the entire time.

"Oh come on," AJ scoffed, "it's not like I poisoned it, Dad would never forgive me."

"I suppose not," said Jamie, opening the container and digging out a piece of chicken. 

"Does that mean I’m forgiven?" AJ asked, "And if so, can I record some verbal confirmation of it for Eli? He's withholding cuddles."

Jamie snickered through his mouthful of rice.

"I'm serious, it's been terrible," AJ was on the verge of whining.

Jamie stayed silent for several long moments, watching as AJ started squirming the longer he was quiet. 

"Oh, fine," Jamie agreed finally.

"That's great Lamby!" AJ grinned.

Jamie hated that nickname, he no longer let his father call him that and there was no way in hell that he would let AJ do it.

He glared at his older brother and AJ lifted his hands in surrender. 

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," he said.

"Are you done?" Jamie raised his brow, "because if you're not I swear to god I'll-"

"I'm done!" AJ fired back.

He held out his phone, shaking it slightly. Jamie rolled his eyes but took it and called Eli. 

"Hey, motek," Eli said when he picked up, "What's up?"

"It's Jamie," replied Jamie, "I'm calling to inform you that I have officially forgiven AJ for his general dickishness and you may now resume cuddles."

Eli chuckled, "Alright thanks for that Jamie."

They said their goodbyes and Jamie handed the phone back. 

"Happy?"

"Okay," AJ nodded, he then went and attacked Jamie with a rather aggressive hug.

"Can't breathe!" Jamie panted, "Let go!"

"Never," joked AJ, "Love you, bro. Dinner with me and Eli Friday night?"

"As if I would miss that," Jamie said, finally managing to extract himself from AJ, "Now shoo. I need to study."


	2. Animal House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls, a sheet cake and frat party... What could possibly go wrong?

"Please?" Francine begged holding a pair of strappy sandals in hand.

"I'm not going," Angie leaned back on her bed, "no way, no how. I don't like parties."

"I don't want to go alone," Francine pouted.

"Don't waste your time, I have younger siblings, I'm immune to pouting," Angie replied firmly.

"Oh come on!"

"I'm not going to the Sigma party so you can catch a glimpse of your boy toy," Angie shook her head.

"Angie..."

They'd only been roommates since this beginning of this school year, but if she had learned anything about Francine over the past several months is that she had persuasive skills that rivaled Angie's own. Plus, she had this way of making her big brown eyes even bigger and having them shine in this certain way. Angie sighed. 

"Fine."

Francine squealed and gave Angie a quick, tight hug. 

"Yes! Thank you!"

Angie rolled her eyes and went to grab her coat.

"Oh no."

"What?" Angie raised her brow.

"You are not going dressed like that," Francine pursed her lips, "We should also do something fun with your hair," Francine decided.

It had been obvious really early on that one of Francine's favorite pastimes was dress Angie up like she was a life sized doll.

"Franny, no," Angie groaned. 

"Franny, yes," Francine countered, going over to her side of the dorm room and beginning to dig through her wardrobe. 

The two of them were approximately the same size, so Francine was occasionally able to get Angie to wear something from her closet. It was a rare occurrence, though, as their styles were vastly different. Angie was more of a practical dresser while Francine was a major fashionista. How she managed to wear heels nearly every day, Angie would never comprehend.

On that note..."No high heels," Angie commanded, "That's where I draw the line."

And that was how Angelica Hamilton found herself standing off to the sidelines at the Sigma Delta Tau party. She was wearing one of Francine's dresses but her own leather jacket and her converse (much to her roommate's chagrin).

It was definitely not her kind of scene. There were too many loud drunk guys and she kept Feeling hands trailing across her ass, hence her current position with her back against the wall. She'd already had to turn away four different guys with Solo cups filled with who knows what.

Thankfully there was no way her parents would ever find out she was here (her dad more than anyone else, because his overprotective streak ran deep). The last she'd seen Francine was when she'd dashed off to chat up Dylan, just the boy she'd been hoping to see.

Francine still wasn't in sight so Angie started to make her way to the refreshments table to see if she could find something non alcoholic to drink. As she approached the table, she saw it. It was a cake, completely untouched and still in the plastic tray it had come in. There was even still the Walmart price sticker holding the tray cover closed.

Obviously people were intrigued by things other than the sheet cake, Angie bit her lip. No one would miss it, would they?

\---------

Francine wasn't really enjoying herself as much as she had hoped. She was dressed up--and looked absolutely adorable if she did say so herself--but Dylan didn't really seem interested. He was more focused on his frat brothers and sure Francine understood that but it would have been nice to get at least a second glance. Thankfully, she saw Angie approaching her. 

"We should get out of here," Angie said. There was an odd bulge under her jacket. 

"Umm okay?"

"Like right now," Angie grabbed at Francine's hand.

 

"What the..."

The room was so loud that Francine couldn't really get her question answered until they were outside. 

"Why are we running away?" Francine asked. 

"We aren't running away," answered Angie, "Just...walking briskly."

"What's under your coat?" Francine asked as she tried to peer under the coat.

Francine didn't get her answer because a few of the guys came outside, "Hey you!" they called out.

"Okay, maybe now we should run," Angie started to break out into a run.

"Hey wait!" Francine hollered falling behind, "I can't run in these shoes!"

"Try!" Angie called back. 

Francine grumbled but continued to follow after her. It didn't take the frat guys long to give up, they were either too drunk or didn't care enough, but A for kept running. Francine eventually caught up with her around the corner from their dorm. 

"What the hell?" Francine asked. 

Angie unzipped her jacket to reveal a sheet cake still in its container. The frosting was a little smeared on top, but the cake was still intact. 

"What the hell!" said Francine again.

"I thought they wouldn't miss it!" Angie panted.

"Well obviously you were wrong!" Francine snapped back.

The two roommates stared at each other for a long moment before simultaneously bursting into uproarious laughter. 

"I can't believe you stole a cake from a frat party," Francine managed through her laughter, "Only you."

Angie managed to stop giggling for a moment and fell back against the wall, "You want a piece?"

"Oh like you're actually going to bother with cutting this cake into pieces," Francine rolled her eyes.

"I've got a couple forks I accidentally stole from the dining hall back in the room," Angie offered.

"I'm game," Francine grinned.


	3. Musical Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all been there....

Even though Angie was studying piano performance, her class requirements meant that she had to take several music electives that weren't necessarily related to her major. She'd chosen to be in a women's choir. Angie always loved singing with her mother, there was just something about singing with other women--and only women--that was both empowering and enjoyable.

This was her first semester in the choir and when the chance for a solo arose Angie decided to go for it, now she'd only just heard about it in the previous class and had maybe glanced at it... Once. But she'd be fine, she had time to figure it out, or so she thought.

"Alright my wonderful ladies," the director trilled, "Who's had a chance to look at the solo?"

Without thinking, Angie raised her hand along with several other choir members. 

"Wonderful! Ms. Hamilton, why don't you go first."

Angie stiffened, here? Now? "I uhh...."

"Come on," the director pressed, "I'm sure you'll be just fine."

She wasn't. By the time she managed to stumble through the end of the solo, her entire face was burning and she was sure that she was beet red. The director smiled gently at her, but Angie felt like everyone's eyes were upon her and not in a good way. She managed to stick it out through the rest of the rehearsal but as soon as she was able to Angie dashed from the choir room as fast as her feet could carry her.

Almost before she was out of the building, Angie had finished dialing Philip's number. He picked up on the second ring. 

"Hey, Angie, what's up?"

"I fucked up," Angie said, her face was still hot and, to her annoyance, her eyes were burning with unshed tears.

"Fucked up?" Philip asked, "Ange are you okay?"

Angie swallowed her tears, she knew that Philip would immediately want to spring into action and if he could he would drive all the way to Boston as soon as he could, "In choir," she squeaked out.

"What happened?" he asked gently. 

So Angie told him. 

"And I completely messed it up," she concluded, "I wasn't even close to the melody."

"So?"

"Pip," Angie scoffed, "I screwed up in front of everyone!"

"Once again, so?" Philip repeated, "you're Angie Hamilton, and yeah you screwed up once and you might even do it again-"

"Gee thanks-" Angie rolled her eyes.

"Ange I'm trying to make a point," Philip put in.

"And I hate being embarrassed," countered Angie, "So if you could cool it on the 'it will happen again' stuff, that would be great."

"I know you hate being embarrassed," Philip sighed, "and if I could I would give you the biggest hug I could, so I guess you're just going to have to imagine it."

Angie let out a shuddering sigh, doing just that. 

"Thanks," she mumbled. 

"Of course. Now, take a deep breath," Philip told her, "I know it sucks and that you feel terrible right now. This may not be what you want to hear, but that feeling will go away. Send an email to your director, let her know how you feel and ask if you can get a second chance. When she says yes, you knock that solo out of the park like I know you can."

Angie felt herself begin to smile, "Thanks Pip."

"Show 'em what a Hamilton can really do," Philip added.

"You're the best," said Angie, "Love you, Pip."

"Love you too, Ange," Philip replied, "Now go get some ice cream or something. On me."

"That doesn't exactly work," Angie laughed, "you're a little far away-"

"Just go," Philip sighed, "and get extra hot fudge."


	4. The Saga of AJ and Eli Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how did AJ Hamilton meet a nice Jewish boy like Eli Blumenthal? This is the story that starts it all.

AJ loved the fact that food trucks came to Columbia's campus because that meant he had other places to eat than just the dining halls. He could always count on being able to get something different so whenever he had enough that was what he would do.

One Wednesday, his usual class that started at noon was cancelled, so AJ found himself going to lunch about an hour and a half earlier than usual. There was a truck he didn't recognize sitting innocuously next to the froyo truck. As he drew closer, AJ saw that it was called For Hummus the Bell Tolls. He chuckled and noted the literary pun to tell Philip later as he approached the truck, which he assumed sold Mediterranean food. As he came around to the open side of truck, his breath stuck in his throat because damn was the guy in the window cute. He had dark hair with a sight curl and a wide smile that made his eyes crinkle in the corners as he handed an order down to somebody.

He feigned looking at the menu while continually glancing at the guy in the truck.

The guy talked to every single person who ordered, both at the beginning of the ordering process and at the end of the final transaction. AJ was transfixed. He didn't realize that he was the only one standing at the truck until the guy turned to him with one of those smiles. 

"Can I help you?"

"I uhh..." AJ sputtered.

"Got any questions about any items on the menu?" he asked.

AJ shook his head mutely. The guy seemed to sense just why AJ was so nervous and his smile turned coy. 

"Well," he said, leaning forward, "if this is your first time at my truck...?" At AJ's nod he scribbled down an order in a notebook and winked, "Trust me."

"Okay..." AJ muttered as he went to pay for it. For god sake he was a Hamilton, Hamiltons were not exactly known for being the shy and quiet type, yet here he was. 

 

He was jittery the whole time he waited for his food and he felt a little ridiculous for being so nervous. And then the guy turned back to hand him his food and AJ got nervous all over again. 

"Thanks," he managed, his cheeks flushing when their fingers brushed as he took his receipt. 

"You're cute when you blush," the guy said, causing AJ's blush to just deepen. 

He mumbled something about class and hurried away, the warm food held close to his chest. 

"Come again!" the guy called after him. 

AJ felt a goofy smile spread across his face. 

\----------

It wasn't a conscious decision, but AJ found himself surreptitiously looking for that truck every time he grabbed food from that area. Even when he did see it, AJ couldn't bring himself to go back despite how delicious the food had been. He did find himself watching the guy whenever he was there. 

Everytime he went somewhere else and began to walk away he would murmur to himself just how stupid it was that he couldn't even talk to the guy. 

Finally, after nearly two weeks of semi-avoiding Food Truck Guy, AJ made his way back to For Hummus the Bell Tolls, this time determined to at least order for himself if anything else. 

AJ inhaled deeply and put on a confident air as he strode towards the food truck.

"Hello there, Blazer Boy," the guy said when AJ had reached the front of the line.

"Um, what?" AJ asked blankly. 

The food truck operator shrugged, "Well, I didn't know your name and I couldn't exactly go around calling you 'cute nervous guy,' now could I."

"It's AJ," AJ said, "My name is AJ."

"I'm Eli," the other replied, "What can I get for you today?"

"What did you give me last time?" AJ asked. 

"Ah," Eli said with a nod, "the chef's special."

"Yes he is," murmured AJ. He hadn't planned for Eli to hear him, but the other man did and gave him a sly grin in return.

AJ felt his cheeks begin to flush.

"Glad you think so," Eli replied.

AJ cleared his throat self-consciously, "You're welcome?"

Eli smiled, "I'll get your order right up."

AJ watched as Eli put his meal together--he still had no idea what it was, he only knew that it was delicious--admiring the way his t-shirt showed off the muscles of his back and shoulders. Realizing that he was staring, and possibly salivating a little, AJ swallowed and looked away. 

"Here you are," Eli said, placing AJ's order on the counter. 

AJ took it with a smile and prepared to leave. 

"Don't forget your receipt," said Eli. 

"Oh, thanks but I don't need it," AJ told him. 

Eli pushed the receipt across the counter pointedly, "I insist."

AJ reached for it, his brow furrowed in confusion, "O...kay..."

Later, he would be thankful that he glanced at the receipt before he threw it away, but in the moment he simply froze and looked at the slip of paper in his hand and the phone number scrawled on it.


	5. The Saga of AJ and Eli Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch these dorks continue to be dorks. We love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this update. It's because we are in fact currently in *drum roll* NYC! We even went to see The Grange today and witnessed first hand the glory of Alex's green study. It is equal parts beautiful and horrifying.

AJ kept the receipt in his wallet, but avoided the food trucks. It wasn't that he didn't think Eli was cute, because he really did. He hadn't really dated all that much, except for one or two girls before he'd realized he was gay and his high school boyfriend Harper.

But before college he and Harper had gone their separate ways, and from then on he'd been too immersed in his work to even think about dating. But now...    
  
AJ fiddled with the receipt that was so crumpled he could barely make out the number that was scrawled on it. Luckily, he'd already put the number in his phone, but keeping the receipt was symbolic. And he definitely wasn't keeping it just because Eli had touched it. Nope. 

All he had to do was call, it was as simple as that. All he had to do was call Eli and ask him out on a date, that wasn't too hard.

AJ pulled up Eli's contact on his phone, his finger hovering over the call button. Just go for it, he told himself. The guy gave you his number, obviously he wants you to call him. A car horn honking outside made him flinch, his finger tapping down and the phone started to ring.    
  
"Oh crap," AJ whispered to himself, lifting the phone to his ear on instinct as it rang, "oh crap, oh crap, oh-"   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Cr-hi!" AJ blurt out, "um, hello, hi Eli. This is AJ. From the food truck. You, um, you gave me your number."   
  
Eli chuckled warmly, "Yeah, I remember. Hi."

"So I..." AJ hesitated, "I just wanted to call and-"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I..." AJ felt his mouth go dry, dryer than the Sahara he was certain.

"I'm a waiter at this restaurant in Brooklyn during my down time," Eli said, "They give me discounts. What's your residence hall?"   
  
"Um Furnald Hall," AJ replied, utterly bewildered by this turn of events.    
  
"Great," chirped Eli, "I'll meet you outside the hall tonight at seven?"   
  
"How about six thirty?" AJ offered.    
  
"It's a date," confirmed Eli, "And yes, I did mean that."

AJ's heart was thrumming in his chest, "Okay... Well see you then."

"I look forward to it," Eli told him.    
  
"Me too," AJ said, "Um...bye."   
  
"Bye, handsome."   
  
When he hung up the phone, AJ sat in stunned silence for a long moment before letting out a squeal that rivaled one Angie could make. He was infinitely glad that he had a single room and nobody was around to hear it.

 

\----------

 

With a groan AJ looked at the steadily growing pile of crumpled shirts on his bed. Nothing looked right, and he needed to look nice for his date.

"This is hopeless," he groaned to himself, "Why do I have so many shirts and why are none of them right!"

He was starting to wish he had at least one of his siblings around (he could have even tolerated Angie at this moment) to help him choose something. AJ turned back towards his nearly empty drawer and pulled out yet another shirt.

By chance, he caught a glimpse of his watch.    
  
"Shit," he hissed. It was already six and he still needed to shower and get ready and now the nerves were already starting, his heart pounding in his ears.

He tossed the other shirt onto the bed and grabbed a towel instead vowing to grab the first shirt when he got out and wearing it no matter what. 

He ended up in a button down in a golden orange color, like topaz. When the alarm on his phone let him know that he had five minutes to get downstairs, AJ gave one last glance in the mirror and smoothed down his hair. The nerves were hitting hard, his hands shaking slightly as he locked his dorm behind him and made his way to the front of the building.

He let out a deep sigh and leaned against the wall of his dorm for just a moment.   
  
"Hey there."

Once again AJ's nerves kicked as he looked up to see Eli, the collar on his shirt now felt incredibly tight. Never in his whole life had anyone he liked made him feel like this.

"H-hey," AJ stammered, "you look...wow."   
  
Eli chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment. Come on."   
  
He held out his hand and AJ froze, glancing down at it.    
  
"Too much?" Eli frowned.    
  
"No!" protested AJ, quickly taking the offered hand before it could be moved away.    
  
Eli smiled and started walking, AJ following a half step behind. He'd never really believed in love at first sight, but now he finally understood what his mom meant when she talked about the first time she'd seen his dad.    
  
He liked the way it felt holding Eli's hand as they walked down the street together, but AJ had to admit that it felt more than a little awkward that they weren't really talking. But what could he say?   
  
"So you own a food truck?" AJ said, then winced, "I mean, duh of course you do."   
  
Eli laughed, "Yeah the truck is mine and I wait tables too. I wanted to be a chef for a long time, but culinary school is expensive."   
  
"My mom always says that nothing should keep you from chasing your dream," AJ said, painfully aware of just how naive he sounded.    
  
"My grandma says that too," replied Eli, smiling over at him, "It's just her and me and she's getting older, you know? I worry about her not having enough for her medicines."   
  
AJ nodded although he really didn't understand what that might be like, he knew he was lucky to have the life that he did. He could pursue his dreams quite easily, and in this case it meant following in his father's footsteps.

They took the subway into Brooklyn and Eli led the way to a French restaurant. AJ felt a bit underdressed when he saw the suits and dresses the other patrons were wearing.    
  
"Don't worry about it," Eli said, seeming to read AJ's thoughts, "you're still the cutest one here."   
  
AJ flushed and followed Eli into the bistro. They were seated at a secluded table in a back corner of the restaurant.    
  
"Benefits of knowing the staff," Eli whispered conspiratorially, grinning at AJ across the table.

AJ smiled and looked down at the menu, "Anything you recommend?"

"Do you trust me with your food choices?" Eli asked.    
  
"I think I've proven that I do," smiled AJ.    
  
"Is there anything you don't eat?"   
  
When AJ shook his head, Eli caught one of his coworker's eyes and gestured him over.    
  
"Hey there Eli," the waiter said, "Eli's date. What can I get you?"   
  
AJ barely noticed what food Eli ordered, too focused on the subtle movements of his hands and the little quirk of his lips in the corners.

"So tell me what does AJ stand for?" Eli asked.

AJ snapped out of his reverie, "Um, Alexander. Alexander Jr. I'm named after my dad."

"That's nice, and is there a last name that goes with that?" Eli continued.

"Hamilton," AJ replied, "Alexander Hamilton Jr. We don't really know much about each other, do we?"   
  
"That's what dates are for, silly," Eli chuckled, resting his elbow on the table and propping his chin in his hand.    
  
AJ hoped that he might be able to have at least one conversation with Eli that didn't include blushing, "Right."   
  
"Well that means it's my turn, and my name is Elijah Blumenthal," Eli declared proudly.

"Elijah," AJ repeated, "That's so..."   
  
"Jewish?" laughed Eli, "Yeah, I know. I hated it for a long time because of how it stuck out from all my peers. I mean, even at a Jewish day school, Elijah isn't exactly a common name."

AJ simply nodded his head, "Everyone used to call my Junior when I was younger."   
  
"Yeah?" Eli raised his brow.   
  
"Around when I turned eleven I decided I wanted to be AJ and that was that," AJ laughed.

"It suits you," Eli told him, "I can't see you as a Junior, you're far too tall."   
  
That's funny because my dad is quite a bit shorter than me," said AJ.    
  
"I told you about my culinary aspirations, tell me what you're majoring in," requested Eli.

"Pre-law," AJ replied, "not nearly as exciting.

"Of course it's interesting," insisted Eli.    
  
AJ laughed, "Pre-law isn't interesting to anyone who isn't in pre-law. No need to pretend on my behalf. We don't need to talk about subpoenas and torte reforms."   
  
"I do like torte," Eli teased, "Particularly strawberry."

At that AJ couldn't help but laugh, "That was a really bad joke, like perhaps even worse than any of my little brother's."   
  
Eli grinned, "Glad you liked it. So you have a brother?"   
  
"Four," replied AJ, "and two sisters."

"Oh wow," Eli blinked.   
  
"Yeah it's a lot," AJ sighed.

"I think it's wonderful," said Eli, "I always wanted siblings."   
  
"You're welcome to share mine," AJ shot back, then looked away, embarrassed by the implication behind what he had just said.

Eli just chuckled lightly.   
  
"So have you lived in New York your whole life?" AJ asked trying to regain a bit of composure.

"Yup," Eli confirmed, "Brooklyn born and raised. Although my grandma is originally from Russia, she's the one who raised me."

"Oh," AJ replied.   
  
"And you?" Eli asked.   
  
"Well I was born in New York, but I grew up mostly in the DC area," AJ tapped his fingers against the table, "and we'll be here all night if I try to explain where my family came from," he let out a small rather awkward laugh.

"There'll be plenty of time for that on our next dates," said Eli.    
  
AJ felt his ears burning with a pleased blush.   
  
Conversation flowed easily after that through two courses of admittedly delicious food. They decided to forgo an expensive dessert and split the bill before deciding to take the train to Manhattan to get some ice cream in Central Park.

"They have the most amazing Rocky Road," Eli explained as they walked through the park, their fingers laced together.

"I love Rocky Road," AJ said, "I used to get it with extra marshmallows when I was a kid."    
  
"The marshmallows are the best part," agreed Eli, "Although they aren't Kosher, so I could only really have Rocky Road when I was out with my friends."   
  
"You rebel," teased AJ.

"Yup that's me," Eli rolled his eyes. 

"Come on," AJ urged, pulling Eli into the ice cream shop.   
  
Eli laughed and allowed himself to be lead into the shop behind AJ.

AJ's only regret about getting ice cream was the fact that he needed two hands to eat it so he couldn't hold Eli's anymore as they wandered through Central Park. He'd always loved Central Park, some of his earliest memories were coming here with his family, but he was finding that he loved it even more being here with Eli.

AJ's heart dropped as they made the familiar walk back towards his dorm, he wished the night didn't have to end.

"Me neither," Eli said and AJ blushed a little when he realized that he'd been thinking out loud.    
  
"I'd like to see you again," Eli told him when they'd stopped in front of the residence hall building.    
  
"Tomorrow?" AJ offered, taking Eli's hands in his.    
  
Eli chuckled. "I wish. I have work tomorrow. But maybe this weekend?"   
  
"I'd like that," said AJ.

 

They paused for a moment and just looked at each other, "Now what?" AJ asked.   
  
"You tell me," replied Eli.    
  
His lips quirked into a smile and AJ's eyes flicked down to them. AJ briefly and unconsciously licked his own lips.    
  
"Um, can I...I mean," he stuttered out, his glance straying down to Eli's mouth again. He wanted to kiss him and he needed to make sure the feeling was mutual, but the words were just refusing to come out.    
  
Eli chuckled slightly and leaned in and murmured, "Yes you may," before closing the space between them and kissing AJ softly on the lips.   
  


It felt like he'd been shocked, but instead of pulling away AJ just deepened the kiss, deciding that he could easily get used to this.


	6. The Saga of AJ and Eli Part 3

"So what's your family like?" AJ asked, cuddling a little bit closer. 

He and Eli had been dating for four or five months now and they saw each other nearly every day, whether it was a date or just AJ swinging past the food truck during his breaks. On nights when he didn't have class the next day, AJ would often go to Eli's apartment, which was thankfully close to campus, and spend a couple hours snuggling on the couch and enjoying access to a TV. Having access to his boyfriend was nice too. Not that they had done anything more than some kissing and cuddling, AJ wasn't quite ready to go further than that and Eli wasn't pushing. 

"I mean, I've told you all about my crazy siblings," AJ added. 

"Yes," Eli laughed, "yes you have and I can't wait to meet them."

"You'll regret those words Mr. Blumenthal," AJ teased resting his head on Eli's shoulder, "now tell me about your family."

Eli was silent for a long moment, his thumb gently stroking along AJ's bicep. 

"I think I've mentioned before that it's just me and my grandma," he said finally, "It's been that way for a while. She came from somewhere in Russia originally and my grandpa was from Germany. She moved there with him when they got married. A couple years after that, they were both taken to a concentration camp."

AJ shifted slightly so that he could see Eli's face. 

"She doesn't like to talk about it," he continued, "but they both survived, moved here to New York, had my mom."

"Okay," AJ shifted feeling awkward not exactly sure how to pose his next question without seeming insensitive.

It turned out that he didn't have to ask, because Eli was just preparing himself for what he wanted to say. 

"My mom got married to someone non-Jewish," Eli said, "Well, after he got her pregnant and she had me. Grandma wasn't happy. I think I was about five months old the first time my grandma saw me. My grandpa had died recently and that was why my mom got back in contact with her. In any case, my grandma told my mom that I should be raised Jewish, that she and my grandpa hadn't gone through what they'd gone through for my Jewish identity to be erased. I mean, my birth certificate has my name as Christopher, which is about as far from Jewish as you can get."

"No kidding," agreed AJ and Eli kissed his forehead. 

"So grandma says I need to be raised Jewish," continued Eli, "and mom says something along the lines of: if you want him to be Jewish, then you raise him. Then she left me there."

"Oh," AJ whispered. 

Eli simply shrugged his shoulders, "So grandma did just that, and my mother seemed to have disappeared."

"I'm sorry," AJ said. 

Eli shrugged again, "There's no need to be, I never knew her. My grandma has been more than enough of a mother to me and that's what's made me who I am today."

AJ smiled snuggling in close to Eli once again.

"And I was kinda hoping you could meet her," Eli added.

AJ's eyes widened as he froze. 

"Um..."

"I've never brought anyone home to her," continued Eli, seemingly not noticing AJ's discomfort, "I mean, she knows I'm gay and she's supportive, but I've never...well there's never been anyone I wanted to bring home up to this point."

AJ swallowed, "I mean I-"

"I've told her all about you," Eli pressed on, "she's not thrilled that you're a goy, but she's willing to give you a chance. Just be warned, she might make you promise that our kids will be raised Jewish."

"Our kids?" AJ squeaked. 

 

"Hypothetical," Eli chuckled.

AJ breathed out a deep sigh, not that he didn't like the idea of kids but this was way too soon to be considering that.

Eli appeared to have caught on to the atmosphere and gave a full body wince. 

"Too much?"

"Just a bit," AJ said weakly, "I mean, don't get me wrong I want to meet your grandmother, but I can't promise there won't be some internal freaking out when the subject of kids comes up. I'm twenty, I'm not even ready to think about considering to have kids."

"Fair enough," Eli wrapped his arm around AJ, "and thank you."

\----------

"It probably won't help for me to tell you to calm down," Eli said as AJ adjusted his shirt sleeves for about the fiftieth time. 

"Not at all," confirmed AJ.

"Okay," Eli sighed, "well I'm sure she'll like you."

AJ took a deep breath and met Eli's gaze. Eli smiled at him reassuringly. 

"Ready?" he asked. 

AJ nodded and the two of them climbed up the steps to Eli's childhood home.

Eli rang the bell and they waited for the door to open. 

The woman who greeted them--obviously Eli's grandmother, you could see it in the shape of her nose and chin--had steely gray curly hair cut short and flinty eyes that crinkled in the corners when she smiled. 

"Eliyahu!" she greeted warmly, "Eto tak zamechatel'no videt' vas, dorogoy vnuk. Eto vash molodoy chelovek?"

"Da babka," replied Eli, "This is AJ."

Eli's grandmother ushered them inside the house. When she spoke English, her accent was present but not overwhelming. 

"Come in, come in," she said, "Dinner is almost ready. Young man, let me have a look at you."

She glanced AJ over, her eyes sharp and keen, "On milyy odin, Eliyahu."

Eli blushed slightly, "Yes I know."

AJ was confused, sure being his father's son like his siblings he knew a few languages... Russian was not one of them.

 

At that moment, the oven beeped. 

"Ah, the chicken is ready," Eli's grandma said, "I must go take it out. Hang up your jackets, come back to the kitchen."

"She thinks you're cute," Eli said when she had disappeared down the hall.

AJ blushed as he shrugged off his coat, well it seemed he'd passed the first test of approval.

Eli's grandmother was stirring a pot on the stove when they went into the kitchen. 

"Thank you for having me over, Mrs. Blumenthal," AJ said, "Eli and I-"

"Katya," she interrupted, "You are dating my grandson, so you must call me Katya."

"Katya," AJ nodded, "thank you so much for-"

"And what sort of name is AJ?" Katya asked as she continued to stir while sprinkling in some salt with a delicate hand.

"Alexander," AJ replied, "after my dad."

"I knew an Alexander long ago," Katya smiled, "in St. Petersburg, we all called him Sasha."

"It's a lovely nickname," AJ said. 

"Yes," agreed Katya, "A very traditional Russian nickname. Eliyahu, will you set the table for Shabbat? Use your grandfather's candlesticks, you know the ones. Sasha, you know how to make pasta?"

It took AJ a moment to realize that she was talking to him, but when he did he nodded. 

"Good," Katya said firmly, "There are pots in the cabinet next to the stove."

AJ seemed to have unknowingly passed another test because Eli caught his eye, grinned, and blew him a kiss before leaving the kitchen. 

"What do you know about Shabbat?" Katya asked once AJ had put up a pot of water to boil. 

AJ blushed, "Not very much, I'm afraid. My father went to a Jewish school for some time during his youth, but he doesn't really talk about it much. I know that it's a day of rest."

"A holy day," said Katya, "the day god rested after creating the world. It was always important for my family when I was growing up and it remains important to me now."

"It's important to Eli too," AJ said softly, "He was so excited for me to meet you and when you invited us for tonight? I've only ever seen him that excited when he talks about going to culinary school."

Katya was quiet for long enough that AJ turned to look at her. She was smiling at him, her eyes shining. 

"You love my boy," she said, "I can tell. You light up when you say his name."

AJ felt his flush spread all the way to the tops of his ears, "I do, I really do love him."

Katya nodded, "Good."

AJ began to smile.

"Come, we're going to light the candles," Katya directed.

Eli was just finishing to pour wine into a single glass when they walked in and he smiled at them. 

"I didn't hear any shouting, so I assume that you two are getting along," he said, coming over to press a kiss to AJ's cheek.

"Yes, your Sasha is a good choice," Katya nodded, "I like him very much."

"I'm glad we agree," laughed Eli. 

"Come now, let us do Shabbat," Katya told them, "By the time we are finished, the food will be too."

AJ had no idea but he truly did try and follow to the best of his abilities.

 

Of course, it didn't help that hearing the Hebrew blessings and songs roll off of Eli's tongue was unfairly attractive. 

He made a mental note to find out just how fluent Eli really was at a later date, because AJ was certain that he could listen to Eli speak Hebrew all day long.

They lit candles, drank wine, and ate challah. AJ really loved the ritual of it all and how obvious it was that this day was important to both Eli and Katya.

"Now it's time for dinner," Katya rose from her seat.

"Please let me help you," AJ followed suit.

Once the food was brought to the table, everyone began to eat. 

"Eliyahu says that you are studying to be a lawyer, Sasha."

"Yes," AJ replied to Katya, "My father went to law school as well. A college friend of his, who is also my older brother's girlfriend's dad, has already offered to let me be an intern for him starting next year."

"That's wonderful," Katya beamed.

"He's quite smart," Eli said fondly, bumping AJ's foot under the table. 

"A lawyer is a good job," added Katya, "Definitely makes enough money to support your children."

AJ was half expecting it thanks to Eli's warning, but he still almost choked on his water. 

"Grandma..." Eli shook his head, "don't scare AJ like that," he gently rubbed his back while AJ wiped at his chin and gasped for breath.

 

"It's true," Katya said, completely unrepentant and still calmly eating her dinner, "and something very important to keep in mind."

Eli let out a sigh, "One day maybe, but not now."

 

"It's never too early to think about it," Katya said.

AJ couldn't help but think about how old his parents were when they'd gotten married, it wasn't long before his dad had finished law school if he remembered correctly. And while he was still in his undergrad that distance soon began to seem not that far away.

"Are you finished scaring him now?" Eli asked, still gently rubbing AJ's back.

Katya seemed to actually think about it for a long moment. 

"For now."

AJ swallowed but then he saw the mischievous glint in Katya's eye and the smirk on her face, he could only pray that now she deemed him suitable enough to be with Eli.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Katya didn't pose any more uncomfortable questions and conversation flowed. 

When it came time for them to leave, Katya pulled AJ to the side when Eli went to collect their coats. 

"You are good for him," Katya said, "Please do not break my grandson's heart."

"I never would," promised AJ. 

 

"Sasha you are so good," Katya smiled, "don't ever change."

AJ chuckled and submitted to the hug that Katya bestowed on him. 

"Thanks for having us, grandma," Eli said, kissing her cheek, "Ya rad, chto on tebe nravitsya."

"You'd better bring him around again soon," Katya replied sternly.

"I will," promised Eli. 

With one last round of goodbyes, Eli and AJ headed out the door. 

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Eli as they walked towards the subway, their fingers entwined. 

"Much," AJ said with a smile.


	7. Bunburying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ Hamilton thinks he just might be the greatest prankster of all time, but ends up in a little over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Oscar Wilde's The Importance of Being Earnest, and the story is based on true events.

Jack in the country, Ernest in town, if there was one thing AJ has expected to take away from Intro to Theater it most definitely had not been this idea of "Bunburying". And to be using it in his 20th Century World History class? Well, stranger things have happened he mused as he wrote the name Tom Fischer on a sheet of questions.

What had started as a one time thing was now in it's third week, AJ was on a roll and was enjoying every time his professor passed back their graded assignments and no Tom Fischer was ever present, yet he always did his work.

It was extremely amusing to see the way the professor would say the name so very hopefully at first and become more and more despondent as the days went on.

At first AJ struggled to contain his laughter, because most certainly he'd be caught, but soon it became easy. No one had a clue he was really Tom Fischer, that is until…

"I thought you did those questions two days ago." AJ's room mate Leo furrowed his brow, looking over his shoulder.

 

"Um..." AJ was struggling to come up with an excuse. Leo already knew that AJ did well in his classes, so saying that he was redoing the questions to make up for doing poorly the first time around.

 

Before he could respond Leo leaned in closer, "Who the hell is Tom Fischer?"

"Me?" said AJ. 

"Okay," responded Leo slowly, "either you've been lying to me this whole year or there's a bit more to that story."

AJ felt his cheeks flush, "Well I..." he stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts, "It's part of a prank," he confessed.

Leo smiled and grabbed a chair, "Okay, tell me more."

"Well, see I got the idea from The Importance of Being Ernest," AJ started. When Leo gave him a blank look he added, "Oscar Wilde?" No recognition was forthcoming, but AJ shook his head, "Never mind. In the show, there's a character who pretends to be someone else when he's at home than when he's visiting the city. There's also a character who uses a made up person to explain why they're too busy for certain things. Basically, I've made up this person in my class, Tom Fischer. Now Tom always hands in his work on time, gets good marks, etcetera etcetera, but he's never in class to pick up his assignments."

Leo began to laugh, "Oh my god."

"I think I maybe single handed be responsible for Dr. Lawson's rapidly declining mental health," AJ added sheepishly.

"Not to mention creating double the work for yourself," Leo pointed out with a snort.

AJ huffed, "Well I'm in too deep to stop now," he sighed.

 

"Not to mention, overachieving runs in your family from what you've told me," added Leo, clapping a hand on AJ's shoulder. 

AJ groaned, "Worst. Prank. Ever."

"You said it," Leo smirked, "not me."

Yet, AJ couldn't stop. He found himself actually enjoying doing the work twice, having the chance to look at things from two completely different angles so as not to make it obvious that AJ Hamilton and Tom Fischer were the same person. It was a shame he couldn't see what "Tom" was getting on his assignments, considering that he couldn't pick up the papers without giving himself away. 

 

Two years later AJ was enjoying lunch with his younger brother Jamie who was not thrilled with one of his own classes.

"He's such a stickler on attendance," Jamie sighed, "Every single day he goes over the list twice and he even makes us check our name off every time we hand in an assignment!"

AJ smiled, "Who is the teacher?" he asked.

"Dr. Lawson," Jamie slumped forward.

It took AJ a brief moment before he remembered why that name sounded so familiar. 

"Ah," he laughed, "I think that might be a bit my fault."

"How could it possibly be your fault?" Jamie scoffed. 

"Do me a favor," AJ said, "Next time you see Lawson, ask him how Tom Fischer is doing."

"Why?"

"Just do it," commanded AJ, "and make sure to let me know what he says."

Jamie looked at his brother warily but didn't say anything else, about a week later Jamie cornered AJ in a cafe.

"What the hell did you do to that man?" Jamie asked.

"What did he say?" asked AJ gleefully. 

"He nearly started crying, I swear," Jamie accused.

AJ began to laugh.

"You are a horrible person," Jamie rolled his eyes, "and I am completely not surprised."


	8. Going Once, Going Twice, Sold!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie makes a rather unconventional purchase at an auction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Brittanie

Every year, the music department sent three senior conducting students to a national conference to hone their skills and meet other people in their field. Sending students to a conference took money, however, and the music department banded together to raise the funds that the university wouldn't cover. This was usually achieved by an auction, of pretty much anything that could be scrounged together. This meant that the oddest things were donated to the cause. Some students offered an hour’s worth of music theory tutoring, others baked goods. 

 

"Is it auction day already?" Angie asked as she sat down next to her roommate in the choir room.    
  
Instead of just the women's choir, the men's choir was in the room with them as well.    
  
"Yup," Francine replied, "Our favorite time of year."   
  
“I have my eye on Matt’s pumpkin bread,” Angie grinned.

 

"Yum," Francine agreed, "You'd better share."

 

“Aww man,” Angie pouted.

  
"Okay!" The men's choir director called out, silencing the conversation in the room, "It's time for the annual auction. Who's ready to raise some money?"

 

There was a loud cheer that rang throughout the room. 

  
"Let's get started!"   
  
Angie only half paid attention to the auction items. She knew what she wanted and was keeping one ear open for it. Then something else caught her attention.

 

But then it happened, Dr. Carlson called out the next item. “Joey is offering an hour long lesson on learning how to ride a unicycle... I’m not sure how to price this. Let’s start the bidding at $2.50?”   
  
Nobody said anything. Dr. Carlson sighed and propped his hands on his hips.    
  
"Come on," he said, "how about $2?"   
  
It started out as a joke, Angie just wanted to get the bidding started.

  
“Alright two dollars to Angie!” Dr. Carlson pointed to her.

 

It seemed that Angie's plan had worked because more people started bidding. However, Angie's competitive Hamilton spirit soon reared its head and she found herself in a bidding war with one of the singers from the men's choir.

 

“Seven dollars!” Angie shouted.

 

"Nine!" the guy countered.    
  
"Twelve!" Angie responded.    
  
She didn't even know what she was doing anymore, to focused on winning.

 

“What are you doing?” Francine hissed as she tugged at her sleeve.

 

"Winning," Angie hissed back, before topping the guy's latest bid.

 

“But why?” Francine huffed, “What about pumpkin bread?”

 

"Doesn't matter. Must win," Angie said.    
  
Francine sighed and rolled her eyes. The price had now jumped to $23.50.

 

“Ange that's enough," Francine sighed.

  
Apparently, the other guy thought so as well because Angie's bid of $23.50 was accepted.    
  
"Sold," Dr. Carlson said, "to Angie Hamilton!"

 

Angie let out an excited yell over the fact that she’d won.   
  
She went down to the front to grab a little certificate from Dr. Carlson.    
  
"What are you even going to do with that?" Francine asked when Angie returned.    
  
"Learn to ride a unicycle," Angie sniffed, "Duh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a real experience that JetGirl had with our real-life Angie inspiration.


End file.
